


In Washington Heights!

by Hamiltrash_Miranda



Category: In the Heights - Miranda, In the Heights - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: BENSAVI IS UNDERRATED, F/F, F/M, I ship everything, M/M, WHAAAAT, but mood, everyone in this show is homosexual, so much love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9393236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltrash_Miranda/pseuds/Hamiltrash_Miranda
Summary: A collection of fics pertaining to one beautiful musical also known as In the Heights.





	1. Bèsame

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Much love! xx

“Hay muchos.”

“There are many _what_?”

“Man, I don’t know!” Benny sighed, wrapping his arms around Usnavi’s waist. They were sitting on the front porch of Usnavi’s house, Benny shirtless and Usnavi was close enough to it as they tried to beat the heat. Usnavi was trying to teach Benny more Spanish but between the heat and Benny getting distracted by kissing Usnavi’s bare shoulder around his tank top or his neck, it wasn’t working too well. 

“Benny.”

“Coche.” Benny responded, moving his head to nip at Usnavi’s ear. The younger boy yelped and Benny laughed because he appreciated that reaction as much as any. 

“Benny, stop. Let’s keep going.”

“Bèsame.” Benny whispered. “Of course you know that one.” His boyfriend rolled his eyes. 

“Come on, bèsame.” Benny coaxed, releasing Usnavi so he could turn. Usnavi quickly kissed his lips before turning away blushing. He was still getting used to it. 

“Gracias.” Benny said, resting his chin on Usnavi’s shoulder. 

**“Ugh, ya’ll are nasty. Get a room!” Sonny called from the living room. **


	2. Benny's Tarde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny overslept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vv short, just wanted to add to this bensnavi love tho

“Benny! You’re late for work! Get up, you overslept!” Usnavi yelled, storming into the bedroom of their shared home in the barrio. Usnavi jumped on the bed, straddling his sleeping boyfriend. “Get up, _coño_!” Usnavi snatched the covers off of Benny which woke him out of a dead sleep. Benny tried to snatch the covers back from Usnavi but he had already pulled them off the bed. 

“ _What the hell?”_ Benny hopped out of bed, and ran after Usnavi, stepped on the tail end of the blanket so Usnavi came crashing to the ground. Smirking, Usnavi yanked the blanket and it knocked Benny off balance so he fell forward, almost onto Usnavi. 

“You have work!” Usnavi said, trying to untangle himself from the covers. Benny crawled over to him, and yanked at the blankets. 

“You could’ve woken me up differently!” Benny said, grunting when Usnavi threw the covers over his face so he couldn’t see. He wouldn’t let him escape though. Usnavi was suddenly pulled back into Benny’s, and they were both sitting on the floor beneath the blanket. 

**Benny bursted into laughter, shaking his head. Usnavi leaned back and they stayed that way for a while. “Wait, I’m late!” Pushing Usnavi off, Benny jumped up and rushed to the bathroom. **


	3. Murderous Double-Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny and Usnavi are on a double date with Graffiti Pete and Sonny. Benny isn't feeling the love and Sonny is "hella annoyed".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALABANZA BENSAVI

Benny was irritated and attention deprived. All night, Usnavi had been engaged in making Graffiti Pete stayed a solid foot away from Sonny and making sure Sonny was alright. Meanwhile, Benny was not alright because he might as well have been on this double-date alone. “So, how did you ask Sonny out, Peter?” Usnavi asked. Benny picked up the salt shaker and examined the miniscule white grains within the container. He was so bored that he had resorted to studying the salt. The waiter had already came for orders and now Benny was again excluded. 

“Oh, you can call me Graffiti Pete like everyo-” Usanvi’s face said he refused to. “Uh, I used washable paint and wrote it on an abandoned building so it’d wash away when the rain comes.” Pete sounded so very enthusiastic as he grabbed for Sonny’s hand but Usnavi reached across the table to whack him. And Benny returned to observing the salt. 

“That’s illegal. Graffiti is illegal. Don’t drag my cousin into your shenanigans. I don’t approve of this.” Usnavi quipped. Fed up, Benny stood and marched away from the table. He could feel them watching him go. “What’s his problem?” He heard Usnavi whisper as he stepped into the cold air. 

He was out there a good five minutes, breathing in the brisk night air in the dark, when the door swung open. “Usnavi, I really don’t want to talk.” He muttered. 

“Good thing I’m not ‘Navi.” Looking over his shoulder, Sonny stood there, wrapping himself in his jacket. “You left those two in there alone?” Benny snorted. “Eh, I figured, if they kill each other, I can eat their food so.” Sonny gave a nonchalant shrug. Benny snorted and turned back to the street. 

“ _Yo_ ,” Sonny began and Benny wanted to just scream. “Usnavi doesn’t mean to be obnoxious and, like, ignore you. He’s just trying to take care of me. Which I appreciate, even though it’s hella annoying.” Sonny said, slowly approaching Benny and resting a hand on his shoulder. Benny blew a slow breath out through his nose. Sonny was right, unfortunately. “He’s new at this authority thing. Give him some time. Now let’s go, I want to eat and I also don’t want my boyfriend dead.” Sonny tugged Benny along. “My food is more important than murder.” Benny commented, slipping back inside. 


	4. Down and Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny reads Sonny to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alabanza!

“If you’re not Usnavi, I don’t want to see you.” The muffled voice came from under a heap of blankets. Benny cringed and stepped through the bedroom door. “Tough luck,” he began. “I’ve been assigned babysitting duty.” He shrugged, and pulled the lone chair up beside the bed.

Sonny’s head poked from under the blanket and Benny tried to hold back his laughter but failed by snorting. Sonny’s hair was standing all over his head, for the first time not confined by a baseball cap. His eyes were wide and glassy and his nose was a bright red in contrast to his caramel skin. “I hope you catch this and die.” Sonny hissed. It would’ve been more scary if he didn’t look helplessly adorable. “Can it, squirt. You don’t scare me.” Benny leaned over and snatched up a book from the nightstand. It read _I Lock My Door_ Benny inspected it and turned it over, running his fingers across the hard purple surface of it. “Nina left it.” Sonny muttered. Between the congestion and his accent, it took Benny a minute to realize Sonny has said “Nina” and not _“Dida.”_

Benny flipped to where the bookmark was. “At that time,” he began to read, “they came to bring her back home. Once, and another time, and yet another time, red-haired gaunt-faced she stayed silent and sullen in the back of a rattling horse-drawn wagon, gnawing at her knuckles until they bled. Her skin was livid with sunburn like shame and the odor lifting from her unwashed body a powerful stink as much earth as animal, yet they confidently mistook for shyness was a habitual parsimony. It was regarding words, as if words breath itself, were to be consciously economized-” a soft snore came from the bed and Benny looked up. Sonny was fast asleep, looking rather peaceful though Benny could tell he didn’t feel good.

Shutting the book, Benny pulled out his phone and shot Usnavi a text. _Down and out. Love you. xx_


	5. Coping with Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny is not emotional, nature is trying to kill him. Usnavi tries to be Dr. Phil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made up the name. I figured Benny could be short for Bennett and Jackson is Chris Jackson's last name so yeah.

The world would’ve never guessed that Bennett Jackson had allergies. They were seasonal of course, only really bothering him in the spring but a sunny April morning, Benny woke up with a headache and he knew he’d have to drown himself in Claritin to get through his shift at the dispatch without dying.

By noon, he had taken almost three Claritin and luckily, he wasn’t even the slightest bit drowsy and most of his symptoms were gone. Except for one thing; his eyes were watering. They’d well with tears and Benny would blink them back until a lonesome tear would roll down his cheek. He’d wipe his cheeks with the heel of his palms or on his hoodie sleeve. And he was in the shop alone so it was fine. Until one, when Usnavi rolled around for lunch.

“You’re crying!” Usnavi exclaimed and ran to his side. “It’s okay. Whatever’s wrong, I love you and you can get through this.” Benny shrugged his boyfriend’s hug off.

“No I’m fine. I’m not sad or anything ‘Snavi. It’s allergies.” Benny sniffled for emphasis, but it didn’t seem to shift the boy.

“You need to tell me how you feel! We need to talk about it. You can’t hide your emotions, baby.”

“I am _not_ trying to hide my emotions! Nature is trying to kill me.”

Usnavi kissed his cheek. “I am always here for you. You can pour your heart out to me. Don’t try and hide to defend your masculinity. It’s okay.”

“Usnavi, I will punch you in your damn chest. I am not crying, it’s allergies. I’m fine.” Benny’s tone was tired, not snarkish or snappy. Just exhausted and sharp.

Usnavi looked let down, like he was excited to be there for Benny, but Benny wasn’t an emotional guy in general. That was Usnavi’s job.

“B-But this is the part where we sit on the fire escape and discuss your problems.” Usnavi pouted. Benny leaned forward and kissed the pout right off of Usnavi’s face. “I’m serious, I’ll punch you in the chest.” Benny whispered before turning and wiping a thumb beneath his eyes before the tears fell. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALABANZA~


	6. Purpura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graffiti Pete needs to be manly while he's sick.

“Sonny, they’re _purple_!” 

Sonny’s hands clutched the tissue box so tightly, he was afraid he might crush it between his tiny hands. 

“ _Pete_ ,” his voice was gentle with sympathy for his sick boyfriend but toed the line of pissed. Okay, he had been pissed all morning but Pete was a whiny guy but out of love, he didn’t overdose his boyfriend on Nyquil. Could you overdose on...a question for another time. “Honey, they’re just tissues.” Sonny looked down at the tissue box in his hands. The paper sticking out of it was a light lavender color. 

“They’re not manly enough. They need to be manly.” Pete muttered. Sonny took a step back and examined the male. He was wearing a blue beanie and he had on a hoodie and a black t-shirt and sweats. His nose was a bright red and he had a fuzzy grey blanket wrapped around. Ah yes, manly. 

“Pete, you’re the one with the head cold. I can throw them away.” Sonny shrugged and began to walk away before Pete croaked a plea for Sonny to stay. 

“Yeah,  _ estupido,  _ that’s what I thought.” Sonny tossed him the box but Pete was unprepared and the box hit him in the shoulder.    
“I will piss on everything you love.” Pete grumbled. Sonny laughed and crawled into bed next to Pete. “Mhm,” Sonny smirked. Pete coughed into his fist and let out a low groan. “I can’t believe you bought me purple tissues.” He grumbled. Sonny pinched the bridge of his nose. “Next time you get sick, I’m flying to the Dominican Republic and not returning until you’re better.” Then, Sonny got hit by the same box of tissues. Sonny picked up the box of tissues and tossed them over his shoulder as he straddled Pete in a quick fit of anger. 

“Wait, wait,” Pete held up his hands, his brown eyes wide and nose scrunched. “I’m sick and fragile. Don’t hurt the cripple.” 

“Hell, I don’t give no shits how sick you are.” Sonny said, grabbing Pete by the collar. Pete squeaked and then Sonny leaned in and kissed his lips gently. 

Sonny laughed when he pulled away because Pete relaxed, letting out a slow breath. 

“Damn, you was really thinking I was gonna hurt you?” Sonny asked. “Your fury is known to do terrible things.” Pete shrugged. It was true. Sonny was small and furious. 

Pete coughed into his fist and Sonny narrowed his eyes. “If I develop this ‘Black Plague’ shit you got going on, I’m going to throttle you.”


	7. A Fafillion of Homo-Thuggish Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny is sick and has no filter about his homo-thuggish thoughts towards Graffiti Pete. Benny is #done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robin De Jesus came up with that word.

Benny’s fingers carded through Sonny’s mop of curls.  “So, Graffiti Pete, huh?” Benny swore he saw Sonny’s cheeks heat up with a red blush but because he was sick, it may have just been the fever. And boy, was he feverish. Sonny’s forehead was sweaty and warm, and his arms were covered in goosebumps. Occasionally, he’d shiver, then kick off the covers. Benny was sitting on Usnavi’s couch, Sonny sprawled under a blanket with his head on Benny’s thigh. He wasn’t sure how they ended up like that but he wasn’t complaining. The poor kid didn’t feel well, and Usnavi was handling the store downstairs. 

“Ah, yeah. He gives me like, uh,  _ homo-thuggish _ thoughts, y’know?” Sonny said, coughing harshly. Benny’s face lit up as he burst into the most obnoxious laughter. 

“It’s true! I don’t know why you’re laughing like you don’t suck Usnavi’s-” Benny’s laughter cut out immediately and he flailed his arms to get Sonny to stop. 

“Whoa! Alright, we don’t need to go there. A’ight?” He jabbed his finger into Sonny’s side which caused the younger male to giggle. 

“Sorry, when I’m sick I have no filter.” Sonny shrugged. He sniffled and Benny was reminded why he was there; to care for Usnavi’s cousin. Only the poor kid could manage to get a terrible cold in the middle of summer. 

“Sonny, you don’t have a filter on a normal day.” Benny began to brush the soft curls back again.

“Ah, you right. I don’t know, man. I  _ really  _ fuck’s with Graffiti Pete. Usnavi hates him,” Sonny paused his train of thought, sneezing twice before he carried on. “Navi thinks he’s bad. But he keeps me safe and makes me feel special.  _ Y’know _ ?” Sonny asked, turning his wide puppy dog eyes on Benny. Benny grinned down at the kid. “Yeah, I think so.”

“Did I just walk in on some soap opera shit?” A husky voice came from the door. At the speed of lightning, the teenage boy reacted. Sonny sat up so fast, Benny feared he got whiplash. Sonny did squeeze his eyes shut and groaned.  _ “Fuck _ \- bad idea.” Benny rubbed his shoulder and allowed him to get his bearings. Sonny then, much slower, rose. 

“Pete!” Sonny grinned at the visitor.

Usnavi stood in front of him, his arms folded and glaring. “He wouldn’t leave until I let him come see you. Show him you’re not dying so he can go home.” Benny slowly made his way over and wrapped his arms around the shorter male. “Hey,  _ Pipsqueak _ , don’t get yourself in a tit. Let the boys drool over each other.” And Benny physically lifted Usnavi and moved the flailing male. 

“Bennett! You know I hate when you do that!” Usnavi punched Benny in the chest. Benny snorted. “Shut up, they’re having a moment.” He nodded at Sonny, who had pressed his face to Pete’s chest. Pete rested his chin on Sonny’s head. “As soon as I heard you were sick, I came. How do you feel?” Stepping back, Pete lifted Sonny’s chin to examine him. 

“I’m in one piece but I’ve f-felt-” Sonny turned away, sneezing. Then he sneezed again. And once more for good measure. Pete laughed and cupped Sonny’s cheek. “ _ Salud.  _ You don’t look so hot.” 

Sonny tsk’ed, shaking his head. “What made you think that? The fact that I look like I just crawled from the grave, or because I just sneezed a  _ fafillion _ times?”

“Is that a number?” Pete asked, ignoring Sonny’s sarcasm. 

“It is now.” Sonny grinned when his boyfriend kissed his forehead. He heard a gag from behind him. 

“Yeah, this is gross. I’m going back down. Benny, make sure they don’t get spicy.” Usnavi begged and quickly exited. 

“Don’t act like you and Benny don’t suck di-” 

“ _ Sonny! _ ” Benny quickly silenced him. 

“Sorry, no filter.”


	8. Acting Classes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny is so good at acting he can sneak out with GP.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no pare, sigue sigue.  
> sonny is a piece of CHIT  
> my Spanish is busted y'all

“Keep it down, out there!” The yell came from inside the bodega, and Sonny covered his mouth with his hand to muffle the giggles. Pete was in a particularly good mood today, they both were and they had  been laughing so loud they had disrupted Usnavi’s work. Not like Usnavi was working, rather than flirting with Benny from behind the counter.

Laughing at Sonny, Pete sat on the ground outside the bodega, his knees pressed to his chest as he and Sonny shared a soda.

“You need’a come hang out tonight- if ya cousin let’s you leave the house. Maybe _without_ a tracking device.” Sonny punched Pete in the knee for his mocking comment. Pete snorted and shrugged. It was true, Usnavi was rather protective and Sonny was usually kept within reach.

“Man, shut up. I’ll meet you at the lake.”

“You? Coming to The Dip tonight? Yeah right! Usnavi ain’t gonna to let lil’ baby Sonny out by a lake in the dead of November.” Rolling his eyes, Pete examined the backpack to his right. He had some stuff he needed to tag around town.

“I’ll be there.” Sonny promised, his face dark with determination and yet he still couldn’t be taken seriously with his curly hair and sparkling brown eyes.

“If it’ll get you into trouble- don’t worry about it. I’d much rather see you tomorrow morning.” Pete shrugged. His tone has changed as he tucked a wild curl behind Sonny’s ear, only for it to spring back up.

“It’ll be fine. Usnavi and Benny are going to the club tonight with the girls. I’m supposed to watch the store, but I think-” Sonny raised a hand to his forehead, “-I think I might be coming down with some shit.” He faked a pathetic cough into his hand.

Pete snorted at Sonny’s mischievous look. Usnavi would have to be deaf, blind and deceased to fall for that. “You need’a be a better actor than that,” Pete muttered.

Sonny stood and helped GP up as well. “Shut up, be at my window by eight.” And then he disappeared into the bodega.

* * *

 

Sonny had slipped past Usnavi and upstairs before laughing on their couch. He grabbed the blanket that hung draped over the back and pulled it over himself to cocoon himself in. He heard Usnavi enter and then the soft shufflings as Usnavi tried to tip around him. Usnavi knew good and well that Sonny didn’t nap unless he was, well, sick.

After a while, he felt the couch dip and a warm hand rest on his shoulder. “ _Sonny, despierta por favor. Son’, dude,”_ Usnavi hummed as he shook him.

Sonny sat up and squinted, faking a sniffle. “Mm? What time’s it?” Usnavi frowned in response, leaning back to examine Sonny.

“It’s almost seven thirty. You need to go watch the store while I’m out.” Sonny nodded and allowed Usnavi to pull him to his feet. Showtime.

Sonny immediately double over, coughing. It was so dramatic, and clearly forced, it was painful to watch. He slowly straightened and rubbed his chest, wincing.

“Are you okay?” Usnavi asked and by his expression, he actually bought the crap. Sonny nodded and squeezed his eyes shut.

“Mhm. I-I’m okay.” Shit, someone needed to hand him an Oscar right then. Usnavi’s hand was immediately pressed against his cheek and then forehead.

“Are you getting sick?” Usnavi sounded panicked like he did every time Sonny got a little sick. Usnavi was protective and he meant well but he was insanely protective. Sonny cleared his throat, once and then twice before replying.

“It’s nothing- jus’ a cold man. Don’t trip.” Sonny shrugged. He sniffled again and took a seat on the edge of the couch as if standing made him insanely dizzy.

Usnavi sputtered anxiously, looking around the room but no one was there to help him. He finally said, “You don’t sound so good. Wanna just stay up and rest tonight? I’m sure if I lock the store, it’ll be fine.”

Sonny turned his large puppy dog eyes on Usnavi and he watched his cousin’s heart break before him. He was almost Usnavi was going to pull him into his lap and just sing him lullabies. “No, this is my responsibility I can-” Sonny stopped himself and faked a sneeze into his sleeve that was way too loud to be his real sneeze but Usnavi seemed to be buying it.

“You’re staying here.” Usnavi said and stood. “Lay back down. I’ll have my phone and you can call me if you need me.” He stepped back and bit his lower lip. “You’ll be okay, right?”

Sonny nodded and collapsed on the couch, sighing. “Have fun with Benny. I’ll miss you.” He pouted. Usnavi grinned, and moved to grab his jacket. “I’ll only be gone for a few hours. Make sure you stay hydrated. I love you!” And with one more long glance, Usnavi left. Sonny stayed laying on the couch til there was a tap on the window, then he and Graffiti Pete disappeared to The Dip, a lake a little distance aways.

* * *

 

The night was beautiful, fun. They had gone swimming and then laid in the grass under towels and watched in awe as evening turned to night and the world shifted. The silence was drowning but it was nice, away from the sounds of the barrio. Then Graffiti Pete’s phone buzzed.

_I know Sonny was fakin, im pretty sure he’s wtih you. He’s always with you. Make sure he’s home before midnight and if he has one scratchh so help me i’ll break every bone in your body. Have fun,,_

It was from Usnavi. Pete’s eyes widened.

“Hey Sonny?” Pete slid his phone away. His boyfriend hummed.

“You suck at acting, man."

**Author's Note:**

> Comment whatever you want to see. I need to know what my people want tbh.


End file.
